


Regeneration

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Community: wednesday100, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: There are so many ways people can be destroyed, and Clark has witnessed every one of them.





	Regeneration

**Author's Note:**

> July 23 2003

He hates the sound bones make when they snap. The smell of blood outside the body's perfect container. Bruises give off a sick heat he can feel. There are so many ways people can be destroyed, and he has witnessed every one of them.

Coming home at night begins a healing process that never fully ends. Stripping off the shredded and sullied spandex, he steps into the shower. The scalding water sluices off more of the debris.

Adjusting the temperature the way Lex likes it, Clark steps into the arms of the one person who can make him whole again.


End file.
